


Color Me In

by thesoundofnat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Flustered Poe Dameron, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: “It’s a lot to take in,” Finn agreed. “But if you wanna talk-”“You too.”“What?”“If you wanna talk. To me. You can.” What the fuck, Dameron.Finn was very obviously amused now. “Thank you.”(Or, Poe keeps becoming a blushy stuttering mess around Finn and it’s a problem.)





	Color Me In

Poe realized this might be a problem the second time it happened. He’d blamed the first occasion on a whole range of emotions hitting him at once when Finn had finally woken up, resulting in him becoming too flustered to properly function as he attempted to help a wet and naked Finn. But the second time? He really couldn’t find a single reason as to why he’d blushed like a fool when Finn had approached him at dinner.

So it was becoming a problem. A very visible problem.

“You seem lost in thought.”

Poe looked up and promptly lost his ability to speak. “F-Finn! Hi! Yeah, no, I-” He paused, laughing nervously at himself while mentally facepalming. “Sorry, I just- s-sit, please.”

Finn did as he was told, looking both amused and concerned. “You okay?”

“Just peachy.”

“I can see that.”

Poe could already feel his cheeks heat up. “You just startled me.”

Finn let out a laugh. “Sorry. You were thinking pretty intensely. I got curious.”

“Ah. Well, I’m afraid it really wasn’t about anything interesting.”

“You wanna share anyway?”

 _I was thinking about you_ , Poe didn’t say. “I was just turning the recent events over in my head.”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Finn agreed. “But if you wanna talk-”

“You too.”

“What?”

“If you wanna talk. To me. You can.” What the fuck, Dameron.

Finn was very obviously amused now. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _you_.” Poe could feel his blush spread to his neck now, which was his cue to leave. He stood abruptly, refusing to look Finn in the eyes and said, “I gotta go.”

Finn seemed surprised. “Where?”

“Leia needs me.” No, she didn’t.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I had forgotten about it, but it’s kind of important.” No, it wasn’t.

“Do you want company?”

Oh shit.

“No, no, you stay here and rest.”

“If you say so.”

Poe left a confused Finn behind and cursed himself for it the entire time.

* * *

 

“Don’t look now.”

“What?”

“Finn’s coming over.”

“Oh shit, no, no, no-”

“Just kidding.” Jess took a sip of her drink, grinning around her straw.

Poe deflated. “Mean. That’s what you are.”

“I just wanted to see you panic.”

Everyone around Poe was now aware of Poe’s crush due to his face’s inability to remain one color around Finn, and they were being insufferable about it, in Poe’s opinion. Especially Jess was having a lot of fun making Poe blush for no reason.

“I’m not gonna survive this, Jess.”

“Don’t be a drama queen. He seems oblivious to it, probably because the only version of you he’s seen is this flustered one.”

“Not true. I didn’t blush once the first time we met.”

“Weren’t you on the run?”

“Okay, fair.”

“So he knows that you’re this determined leader type during emergencies and missions. This is the first time we’ve had any downtime since everything started.”

She was right. They were on the run from the First Order after the whole Luke Skywalker fighting Kylo Ren thing and were becoming almost a little too relaxed at the lack of activities going on (though Poe was constantly on guard). Maybe it was a good thing that Finn was keeping Poe occupied or he would go crazy.

He stabbed at his food. “So now Finn thinks I’m naturally a socially awkward guy.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But it’s ruining my image. What do you mean I don’t have an image?” he asked BB-8. “Why are you all so intent on being mean to me?”

“I’m not mean to you,” Finn said, suddenly appearing beside him. “Hi, guys.”

“Hi, Finn,” Jess said, doing a poor job of hiding her smirk when Poe barely could find his voice to greet him back. “We were just talking about you.”

“Were you?”

“Just wondering where you were,” Jess continued, ignoring Poe’s panicked look. “Poe was planning on force feeding you if you didn’t show up to eat.”

Finn barked out a laugh. “Sorry, got stuck at the medarea.”

“Rose?”

“Uh huh.”

Poe could do this. He could have a regular conversation about something serious without acting a fool. “How is she?”

Finn shrugged. “Still not awake.”

“I’m sorry, Finn.”

Rey appeared and settled down beside Jess, probably to be able to see Finn better who was sitting across from her. “Hi.”

Poe had seen her sitting next to Leia, but Finn’s presence had brought her to them. Poe was glad for it. He didn’t want her to feel left out.

Finn’s face lit up. “Hey!”

Rey grinned. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Aw, you too?”

“We’re all very concerned,” Poe said, shooting Rey a smile in greeting. “Not that we want to restrict your freedom to go wherever you want.”

“As long as it’s on the ship,” Jess added.

“Yes.”

Finn was shaking his head. “I’m so unused to this. Freedom. People caring.”

Poe’s heart broke a little. “Oh, buddy.”

“You’ll always have people who care about you from now on,” Rey said, her hand finding Finn’s on the table. “You hear me?”

Poe eyed their hands, but all he felt was warmth. Finn deserved people who cared.

“You too,” Finn told Rey, and Poe and Jess nodded eagerly.

“If you two think you’re ever getting rid of me you better think again,” Poe said, and they both laughed. “You too, Jess.”

Jess waved a hand at him. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too.”

They ate in silence for a moment, the chatter around them preventing things from being awkward. Poe was utterly aware of Finn being so close to him, and he wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that their bodies were just shy of touching. He met Jess’ gaze once and found her smirking as usual, but he somehow stayed calm and unblushing.

Until Finn turned toward him specifically to say something.

“Would it be weird to ask General Organa to sit with us? Maybe not now, but sometime? I like her.”

Poe tried to ignore how close their faces were. “No, no, I think it would make her happy. Worst case, I can do it.”

“You two are close, right?”

“Relatively.”

“He’s like her adoptive son,” Jess cut in.

“Oh hush.”

Finn grinned and turned back to his food, but the damage had been made. Poe was blushing like a fool.

Rather than stare down at his plate until his face settled itself, Poe managed to meet the gaze of both Jess and Rey, the first of which was of course looking smug. The latter? Well, it was safe to say that she now knew a thing or two about Poe’s feelings as well, if her raised eyebrows was any indication.

Dammit, Dameron.

“So it’s safe to say that you can handle yourself until Finn addresses you one on one,” Jess said later, when Finn and Rey had left them.

Poe groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Talking to him would be a start.”

“Yeah right. And ruin our friendship? Finn’s not ready for that. He’s barely felt any love at all, and I don’t want to intimidate him.”

“Then I’m afraid you’re destined to be a mess.” Jess patted him on the back. “Good thing everyone knows so you won’t have to struggle to hide it.”

Poe groaned again. “Why is this happening to me?”

“Because, Dameron, you have a huge ass crush and don’t know how to deal with it.”

She was more right than Poe wanted to admit.

* * *

 

Poe went out of his way to get Finn and Leia to dine together. Jess and Rey were nowhere to be found, so Poe steered Finn toward Leia’s table with a confident smile that Finn didn’t share, but Poe had to admit he liked that he wasn’t the only one who could get nervous.

“Mind if we sit with you?” he asked, pausing briefly before the table.

Leia glanced up, an easy smile finding her lips. “Not at all.”

They sat, Poe across from her and Finn beside him. “You keep sitting alone, General. You know you can join us whenever you want to.”

“Thank you, Poe. You know you can join me too. Both of you.”

Poe could see Finn perking up. “Really?”

Leia tilted her head. “Of course.”

Finn’s whole face lit up, and Poe probably stared too intently, but he couldn’t help it. He would have to remember to thank Leia or something later for making this happen. Though he reckoned she could tell how grateful he was anyway, if he interpreted her expression correctly once he finally turned back to her.

Too obvious, Dameron. As usual.

“So,” he said. “General. How long do you think we’ll live peacefully before they find us?”

“I’ll give it a week.”

“Only?”

“Peace has never lasted for longer than a week, and I don’t count on it doing so now.”

“Aw, man.”

Finn was shaking his head. “I’m so tired of them.”

“I bet.”

It was easier to talk about them like this, as if the First Order was merely a big inconvenience. It was a way to cope, especially for Finn.

“I think we’re fine for now,” Leia said. “We haven’t picked up anything that points toward them being close right now, so we can relax for a bit.”

Poe knew neither of them would properly relax, really, but the thought was nice. To be able to go to bed without a knot in your stomach. To wake up and not wonder what was going to go wrong that day. To look at Finn and not worry that the First Order would arrive to take him back.

Poe lost track of the conversation for a moment, so he was thoroughly surprised when Finn suddenly grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“Don’t you think so, Poe?”

“What? Oh, yes. Definitely.”

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

“I didn’t,” Poe admitted. “Sorry.”

“You keep being lost in thought, and yet you refuse to share.”

Poe let out a laugh. “Aren’t you nosy.”

“Not nosy. Curious.”

Poe bit his lower lip, a blush starting to spread over his face out of literally nowhere. “I might tell you one day.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a maybe.”

Finn seemed satisfied enough, bumping their shoulders together before returning to his food. “You fascinate me, Poe Dameron.”

“You fascinate me.”

“Good. That means you won’t get tired of me.”

“I could never get tired of you.”

If Leia dropped her fork on purpose to remind them of her presence or not was up for debate, but Poe’s face was absolutely burning when he reached for his glass.

“That was interesting,” Leia said once Finn had left them to go back to Rose. “I felt like I was intruding.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not.”

* * *

 

Poe couldn’t sleep. His bed felt too lonely, his room too empty, and so he left them both to take a walk around the ship. He occasionally bumped into people with similar problems, but for the most part he was alone. He both adored it and despised it.

This wasn’t the biggest ship he’d even been on, but it was enough for him to wander around without having to pass the same corridors too often. That was how he realized that he’d passed Finn’s room more times than was reasonable, and he paused in front of the door in contemplation.

It was late. Finn was probably asleep. Poe knew that Finn had trouble settling down at night, and so he didn’t want to disturb him.

But he missed him. He’d literally seen him a couple of hours ago and missed him.

Finn opened the door before he could make up his mind.

“Oh, it’s only you? Damn, Poe, I thought I heard someone creep outside and was ready to-”

“Kick my ass?”

Finn laughed in relief. “Something like that. What are you doing here?”

“I can’t sleep, so I’ve been walking around. I- I was trying to decide if I was gonna see if you were awake or not.”

“I’m awake. You wanna come in?”

Poe did, imitating Finn and sitting down on the bed. “Can’t sleep either?”

“It usually takes a while.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t be.”

Finn scooted back on the bed to lean against the wall. Poe turned his body and sat crossed-legged, facing him. The lights were dim, but he could see Finn clearly. He looked tired.

“You know what always used to help me sleep when I was younger?”

“What?”

“Forcing myself not to move once I got into bed. It usually resulted in me relaxing.”

“You say younger. What about now?”

“Well, I… I have way too many things on my mind for my attempts to always be successful.”

“There you go, taunting me with what’s on your mind without revealing anything. Why do you torture me, Poe?”

Poe laughed. “Sorry, I keep forgetting about your nosiness.”

“ _Curiosity_.”

“Right.”

Finn crossed his legs, rested his elbows on his thighs and leaned closer. Poe felt ten times as aware of their proximity now.

“So talk, Poe Dameron. I’m not telling you to bare your soul, but I have a feeling you need to vent.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“If you w-want me to.”

“I’m not gonna force you, but I do want you to. If it’ll help.”

“It p-probably will.”

Finn covered his mouth, though he wasn’t quick enough in concealing his smile. “Sorry, you just- you keep stuttering.”

Poe groaned. “Nova have mercy. I don’t mean to.”

“It’s kinda cute.”

“Oh hush.” But it was too late. Poe could feel the beginning of a flush, and he knew there was no stopping it now.

Finn tilted his head. “You know, you blush pretty often.”

“I do?”

“Uh huh. But I wouldn’t peg you as shy.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I’m not.”

“Shy?”

“Yeah. This… this doesn’t usually happen.”

“I see.”

“You do?”

“I don’t know why it happens, but-”

“But?”

“I don’t know.”

They laughed, the atmosphere more tense than before. Poe more nervous than before.

Finn more beautiful than ever.

“Can I be honest with you?”

Poe nodded. “Sure.”

“I like it when you blush. I’m not sure why, but I do.”

“Can I be honest with  _you_?”

“Of course.”

Here goes everything. “I only blush this much around you.”

Finn tilted his head. “How come?”

“You make me nervous.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Why do I make you nervous?”

Poe looked away. “Now that’s a question.”

“You don’t have to answer it,” Finn was quick to say.

“No, no, I… I’ve shared this much, haven’t I?”

“But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Discomfort isn’t always bad.” Deep breath. “I like you.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“You make me nervous because I’m about 99 percent certain I have a crush on you.”

“Oh.”

“Now you know.” Finn didn’t reply, and when Poe looked at him he could tell that he was stunned. “You really had no idea? I thought it was so obvious to everyone.”

“I might’ve had my suspicions, but I refused to give myself false hopes.”

“F-false hopes?”

“I like you, Poe. More than I can explain, and I know you might think I only like you as a friend because I’ve never had people who care about me, but I can feel the difference between how I feel about you and how I feel about Rey and Rose.”

“R-really?”

Finn broke into a grin. “It’s things like that. Things like you stuttering.”

“I thought I was making a fool of myself.”

“You can never do that.”

“I think you’re a little biased.” How Poe was having a conversation after that revelation was beyond him.

“I probably am, but who can blame me?”

“Wait, wait, am I getting this right? You like me back?” He didn’t even care that they sounded like teenagers.

Finn reached for his hand, though slightly hesitatingly. “I do.”

“Oh, man.”

“Are you really that surprised?”

“Yes? I feel like I’m dreaming. I didn’t fall asleep, did I?”

Finn laughed. “You’re wide awake.”

“Are you sure?” Poe squeezed his hand. “I don’t think I can handle this being a dream, Finn.”

Finn leaned closer to rest their foreheads together. “It’s not a dream.”

They met each other halfway, their lips colliding in the sweetest of kisses. Poe moved closer, wrapping his arms around Finn as if scared of letting go. As if Finn would disappear into thin air if he did.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Poe said when they pulled apart to breathe.

Finn smiled. “You’re blushing.”

“With good reason.”

“I like it.”

Poe shook his head. “Come here.”

Finn did as he was told, and Poe pulled him into his arms again, hiding his face in his neck in the process. He could feel Finn laughing.

His visible problem was not a problem any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
